Give It A Try (Cry Fanfic)
by MysteriousFangirl
Summary: Myst, short for Mystery which is also short for Mysterious is a sweet southern girl who was kicked out of her house at only 18 by her older father. Afraid of familiarity, trust, and staying in one spot for to long she set's off to find one of her obsessions, she sets off to find her youtube obsession ChatoicMonki also known as Cry. The only question is how will it go?
1. Damsel In Distress

**Chapter 1  
**

**Damsel In Distress**

* * *

It was early in the morning and had been about a year since Mystery's father had kicked her out. At almost 19 years old she was one of the most beautiful girl's you could lay eyes on. She had long blonde hair that swept down her back with hypnotic blue eyes. While everyone called her beautiful, she failed to see it. She would shake her head and point out what was wrong with her. She also hated looking in the mirror. She was from Norwood, North Carolina and only slightly a Southern Belle.

Since her father had kicked her out though, she had never stayed in one place. She rarely let herself get used to familiarity. Familiarity brought heartbreak. Heartbreak was never good and so she only let herself with three of things she found familiarity. Her mother's voice, her cat Jund, and her computer. Mainly Cry's stream, and his friends. Even Pewdiepie. Those were the things that comforted her. It even kept her living at times even when it was hard.

Cry, what a dream it would be to simply meet him. Meeting him would even take her breath away. Probably drive her crazy. Which was her reason for her next destination. She had been so used to moving around that it became a habit that she couldn't quit. She was headed to Florida though, where her beloved Cry lived. She had pinpointed a few spots she planned on moving to but for now she settled for her first guess and moved into a small apartment she found that was cheap and ready to move in. She unpacked her stuff in silence before setting up her laptop and turning it on. She checked the time and realized it was only 11:30. She had a half hour until The Late Night With Cry And Russ.

So instead she started to browse through his Youtube videos. Videos of his reading that made her sigh with content. She was a fangirl and she would never admit it. Jund hopped up next to her and meowed at the screen. She laughed as she pet his head and told him that it would be soon. The cat curled up next to her in silence. She then heard it through her headphones and just the simplicity of it made her heart race. Almost as if it was about to beat out of her chest and it drummed in her ears. She looked over as they started playing some video but it wasn't what she wanted. Instead she wanted the voice of the man that made her melt. Even when she first started watching him, her parents could see a change. Knowing only two people could do that to her.

After a few minutes of daydreaming the same voice woke her up from it, but instead of calling her name it was welcoming everyone. Shivering, she grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her as she sat and let herself get spoken to by the voices she grew to adore. Everything was set as she had shut off her cellphone for her favorite time and had only one tab up. The only tab she cared for on Saturday's. Covering her mouth to yawn she watched as Cry had focused the screen on Papa John's, which she had a box next to her. A box just for this occasion. Finding herself wasting more money than she should. With a deep yawn she rested her head on her arms as she listened. Some poor fool was getting a pizza covered with all cheese's and a lot of meat. Shaking her head as she picked up her own pizza that had bacon and cheese toppings on.

Taking a bite as she savored the warm sticky cheese and felt her face turn a bright red. It needed to stop, the dirty thoughts of Cry. Being raised by two of the most manner based parent's, she knew better. Yet they wouldn't stop and they bothered her. Made her shift and fidget. Instead she slid the pizza down and listened to them read My Immortal with a giggle leaving her lips, Oh cry. She found herself slowly drifting to sleep.

Eyes fluttering open as she looked around, jumping. Didn't she fall asleep by the computer? She could have sworn that was where she fell asleep. Next to her laptop on the kitchen counter yet she laid in a unfamiliar room. What time was it exactly? Looking around she saw a clock and it was just turning midnight. Flinging her legs over the side of the bed as she heard it. Cry's voice throughout the room, flowing from outside of the room. "Myst!" he had called. It sent shivers down her spine and made her almost squeal. Want filled her body as if she should run to him now yet it seemed all too good to be true.

"Cry?" she cried back, her southern accent light and filled with doubt.

"Myst! Is that you! Where are you?" he called out.

Feeling her heart flutter at him saying her nickname, made her bite her lip. Standing abruptly she rushed to the door and pulled it open to be met by a brick wall. Whimpering as she walked over to the window. "Cry!"

"Myst! How did you get up there?" he furrowed his eyebrow as he looked up, the sun gleaming down as it made it hard for her to make out his features. Even so she could feel her heart swell and about to burst.

"I.. I don't know. I need your help, Cry." she felt his name roll off her tongue. It felt like a sweet honey and made her eyes daze as she looked at him with adoration.

"You.. just stay there." he told her as held out his sup guy mask before sliding it on. Sighing she sat down and stared at the wall, how would her prince save her? She looked down at her outfit and realized it wasn't the same she had fallen asleep in. It wasn't her white tank top and black sweat pants. Instead it was a blue gown that was tight to her stomach making a sort of view along her slim features and then opened and flowed more freely to her feet. The blue almost matched her eyes but not quiet. When did she change?

"Myst!" he called out again, which made her melt all over again.

"Cry!" she responded instead.

"Good, you can still hear me. I.. I am having some troubles. I will try to get to you as soon as possible." he informed her.

Tension fell upon her as he sounded nervous. Why did he sound nervous? Was everything okay and if not would it be okay? It felt like hours but there was light through the brick wall. Quickly she hopped to her feet as she walked to the brick wall. His hand reached out but was stopped quickly. Suddenly it was gone and another was yanked out. A few more came out and then his hand completely. Pressing it to her face as she looked into the mask and she could tell he was smirking at her. Closing her blue eyes, she put her hand to his and nuzzled her cheek into his hand. Enjoying the feel of his hand as it was soft but nice. Soft and warm and careful.

"Stand back, friend." he whispered. The way he said friend though, sounded like it was meant just for her. A personal way he had said it. Even if it didn't she would have happily did so. Then it bust down, Cry standing there with a odd ram type thing and set it down. Watching him nod approvingly at her as she hoped up again.

Running into his arms, he embraced her. Slipping both of her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his neck. Feeling his hands run over back as she slowly stepped back as she looked at him. Lifting the mask only to kiss her lips and she could feel her breath exit her mouth. Stealing her breath away as always. Feeling her whole body freeze and tense up at his simple touch. A hot feeling shot through her whole body as he leaned towards her neck. Feeling his hand reach up to remove his mask enough to kiss her neck. Slowly his warm light lips trailed along her neck. Trailing up and down before resting on one spot and enclosing his mouth. Gently he sucked on her neck Sounds of light content left her mouth as she gripped onto his armored body.

"Let this damsel give you.." she paused, thinking of the words. She kept her voice low. "Your prize for saving her." she finished. Feeling him nod as he lift her up and she heard the words that she longed to hear from him. "I love you, Myst." he whispered for only her to hear. As if it were meant for only her and that shot shivers up and down her spine. Made her whole body warm with delight that she couldn't even begin to explain. Shutting her eyes as she let him continue to kiss her neck. Slipping her fingers through his brown hair. Letting herself melt into him, she heard him snicker. Then all the sudden Russ's voice came through, making some comment as all of the voices came alive.

Eyes shooting open as she sat up. Glancing at the time as she huffed. Itt was only 1 am. Rubbing her forehead as she shook her head. Just her luck, it was to good to not be a dream. Standing up she took off her headphones and walked into her kitchen. She splashed her face with cold water and took a deep breath. No saving from her prince tonight. So she returned to the computer, put in her headphones and continued on with the rest of the live stream. She was still a damsel in distress.

* * *

**AN: What do you guys think so far? I plan on finishing it either way but feedback would be appreciated. **


	2. A Lucky Call

**Chapter 2  
**

**A Lucky Call  
**

* * *

It didn't take her long to find a job. She landed one at Papa John's and couldn't be more happy with herself. She sighed as the day dragged on. It was Saturday and tonight she needed to be home. She checked the time as her shift was ending soon. At least so she thought. Candy Apple lips formed a pout as Tony Roomet approached her. Watching him as her hypnotic blue eyes showed no interest. Taking a deep breath he nodded at her.

"Hi Myst." he nodded to her.

"Tony, what?" she questioned. She wasn't in the mood for hello's.

"Can you take just like an hour of your shift?" he asked her with a hopeful look. Tony was decent with a scruffy beard and brown hair that fell over his eyes. Bedroom eyes that just seemed to be imprinted there, never once had she seen anything innocent on him. They never really got to know each other and she always assumed he was a player.

"Um when?" she felt her eyes lazily look over at the time. Pushing hair out of her eyes she bit down on her nails.

"Tonight at 11.. just until midnight." he bit his lip.

"What? I can't! I have things to do tonight!" she cried out. Southern accent ringing as she couldn't believe he would even ask her.

"Please! My mom is really sick. She is in the hospital and my dad needs me there with her. Just for an hour and he will be back with her and I can be back. Please do this for me, Myst." he pleaded.

_Damn him and his eyes _she thought to herself. Whimpering at thought of missing her beloved Cry, she sighed. "Fine. If your not back in a hour though." she snarled.

"I will be. I promise. Thank you so much." he nodded to her. At exactly eleven, he bolted. Watching him go a whimper left the poked out lip of the Southern beauty. Fixing her red Papa John's T-shirt and hat. Resting her head on her hand and drifted into the dreams of her and her beloved Cry. So deep into them within minutes, she didn't notice the phone going off. After the fourth ring she snapped out of it and answered. Clearing her throat as she spoke, she said "Thank you for calling Papa John's, This is Myst." she said.

Then she heard it, the voice. The voice that made her melt and she held her breath. Listening carefully to make sure it was the voice she knew so well. After he had explained, she knew it was him. While attempting to contain her squeals she went through the process. Writing down what he wanted. The only question was, why was he ordering a pizza in Florida? Could he be ordering one for himself? Putting the order up, she decided to deliver it. Taking out her phone, she quickly dialed the number of her cousin who she knew was in favor of Cry as well. Quickly she asked what was going on and she was informed. Cry was ordering for one of his neighbors because it was her birthday, and she was in the livestream. A neighbor which meant he lived nearby.

Running over to Alex, she grabbed his arm. "Alex!" she squealed.

"What is it?" he lazily looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me make this next delivery, please. I am begging you." she really was to. About ready to get on her knees to beg as she looked up at him. With a smirk he let out a cool laugh and shrugged.

"Sure. Knock yourself out." he remarked.

Squealing, she skipped over to where the pizza was set. Drumming her hands against the counter, she felt like telling the cook to hurry. Looking at the address as she held her breath. Knowing she shouldn't but she took a pen and wrote down the address. Cry lived somewhere on that street. All she had to do was find a reason that wasn't creepy to go door to door and have a conversation with whoever answered the door. That was the dilemma. Tonight she would think about it, for now she had a pizza to deliver.

Once it was finished, she quickly picked it up and slid it into the bag. Walking out to the car, she set it in the backseat and climbed into the driver side. Starting up the engine as she backed up and took off to the street that filled her fantasies lived upon. Just that thought made her knees weak. Pulling up to the address, she climbed out and looked around. Opening the back door as she took out the pizza. Observing every house she felt like she could faint. In one of the houses was where Cry lived. Where he currently sat behind a computer, reading My Immortal or maybe they decided not to. Waiting for the pizza to show up for it to finish. It was possible that he could be laughing so hard he is having troubles continuing. There were so many possibilities.

Adoration filled her blue eyes as she walked up to the door. Hesitantly, she knocked at the door. A young women who appeared about 17 answered the door. "Hello.." she put on her best Irish accent, knowing Cry could probably hear her. Nervously she took a deep breath and began to sing with a Irish accent. Even though she tried it sounded even more odd with her Southern accent involved. When it ended she watched the girl giggle and hand her a tip. Swallowing hard she smiled nervously. "Can you show this to cry?" she asked. Handing her a piece of paper that was folded up. The girl nodded and unfolded it as she took her pizza. "I will be right back." she told her. Going back to the car she pulled out the soda's and bag of chicken. Walking back as she held it out to her and nodded. "Thank you so much." she said before bolting off to head home.

* * *

**Cry's P.O.V**

So far the livestream was going very well, as it usually did. The girl he had ordered pizza from didn't sound like any of the regulars though so he was a bit curious. She sounded cute, but she would probably never go for him. Shaking the thought off as the laughter had died down for everyone else about the accent. "Well, friend. We should let you go to enjoy your pizza. Be sure to send a picture." he said. "Bye." Russ chipped in. Without to much time, Russ had kicked her. A ripple of laughter was among everyone. "What.. but shes my neighbor." he let out between laughs. "Well she is gone." Russ retorted with a chuckle. Silencing everyone enough to speak, they finished up My Immortal. Closing it out as he left the black screen up and they started to debate what to do next. _Follow the scheduled_ he reminded himself. Checking the chat he could see they were spamming a Tumblr link. "The picture's up!" someone was saying. Once it was sent over Skype, he pulled it up. Pulling it to the screen for everyone to see as he laughed a bit. "That looks.." he shook his head. Another crazy night but what was this? Looking closer to the picture he could see a sign in sharpie. "The delivery girl loves you Cry!" it had read. Raising his eyebrow he shrugged it off and saved the link. Making a decision to ask his neighbor about it tomorrow as he continued on with the livestream.

* * *

**AN: I really hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. Please tell me what you think. I don't really like it but I need your opinions. Submit a review!**


End file.
